Midnight Harmony's Cutie Mark
by Shade The Hedge-Wolf
Summary: This is about my Oc Midnight harmony getting her cutie mark and stuff read&reveiw plz


Midnight Harmony's Cutie Mark

It was an ordinary day in Ponyville; Midnight Harmony had just left the theater from doing a performance. "Wow Harmony your voice is amazing!" A black unicorn mare with red and pink mane and tail stated. Her red eyes shun with amazement towards her friend. Harmony a black mare with red and black hair, smile at her friends praise. "It's nothing Maria every pony has their talent, yours is the power to control light, and mines is singing." A mare next to Maria thought for a moment before asking "Harmony I understand why you have a music note for a cutie mark, but why the blade though it?" Harmony looked at the all purple mare with purple high with blue highlights and sighed. "Maria, Angel I prefer to keep it a secret but sense you two are my best friends, I tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?" Both mares nodded in agreement and followed their friend to a nearby tree, where they sat and waited for Harmony to start her story.

Flashback

Harmony's P.o.v

It was like any other day, me being a filly and all. I was at home with my mom singing and dancing with her like always. "Midnight honey, remember when you go high hit a c-flat ok?" My mom, a white mare with red hair stated. "Mom I go by Harmony now, everyone think Midnight is weird." I stated moving my short bang away from my eyes. My mother gave me a stern look and said "There is nothing wrong with your name. Your name is Midnight Harmony whether you like it or not" I sighed at my mom's I'm-so-serious look. "I know mom but Diamond Tiara said my name is stupid and all I'll every be is a blank flank." My mother golden eyes shun with a hint of anger for a moment but then passed. "She sat down on the bed. She motioned for me to join her. "Midnight every young filly starts with a blank flank, and I have a felling yours is coming soon." I smiled at my mom whenever she said something she was usually right. "Alright mom, go high C-flat, right?" she laughed at me and nodded. After maybe 2 hours of singing and= playing, I decided to ask my mom what my dad did for work. She looked at me for a sec before saying "Midnight dear, as you know your father cutie mark is a blade, well dear your father…. He um well he's…." Before see could finish a grey colt with black mane in tail burst in. "Daddy!" he picked me up and sighed, his red eyes were filled with worry and anger. "My mom galloped across the room looking out the window. "Nightblade, it's time" My dad nodded and put me down. "Midnight get under the bed and do not come out no matter what you see, Is that clear." I nodded and ran under the bed, whenever my dad called me Midnight instead of Harmony, I knew there was trouble. Just as my little black and red tail disappeared under the bed 3 large colts ran in. the first one in, a dark blue colt darker blue mane and tail, spoke "Ah, Nightblade and Caroline, you two still together, who would have thought that an assassin and a singer would fall in love." I let out a soft gasp._ My dad kills people! No wonder my mom didn't' tell me._ "Bluemoon who would have known you would still be single and lonely, oh wait everyone." This was my mom's comeback. I mentally cheered her on. The mare behind Bluemoon chuckled and stepped forward. Her light brown body seemed to glow in the light. "Still cocky aren't you?" My mom smile and tossed her mane. "I'll always be cocky just like you will always be ugly Butterscotch." Butterscotch's mouth drop like she wouldn't have expected that._ Go mom! _ The whit mare in the back said nothing she just stood there searching for something. I moved back a little when her eyes came near the bed. Then see said "where is the filly?" "She is somewhere you will never get her." My father stated. "Very well I will kill you for her, she will be mine. Being your child is dangerous Nightblade you should have saw this coming." My father grabbed a sword from the corner and handed it to my mom. "You will not have her Sparklemoon; I shall die to protect her. With that the fight started.

10 min. later

My mom was on the ground near my father dead body, crying. Sparklemoon's partners were dead but she seemed unfazed. "You still stand by his side when he puts you in danger, you are a stupid girl." Sparklemoon chuckled as my mom stood and stepped back towards the bed. I didn't know what she was doing until I saw the glow of a blade near my front hoof. _Every young filly starts with a blank flank, and I have a felling yours is coming soon._ Her words came back to me. _Was I to be an assassin like my dad? _ My mother lunged forward and cut Sparklemoon shoulder only to be stabbed in the chest. Her body fell to the ground facing me. _I love you, my Midnight Harmony. _ She mouthed before going limp. I watched as Sparkle moon kicked her body before turning around to leave. Anger filled my body and I stepped from under the bed as quietly as possible. I grabbed my mom's guitar and smashed it as hard as I could against her skull. She fell out cold, I grabbed the blade my mom had given me and stabbed her multiple times. I bright flash appeared and I looked back. There on my rump was my cutie mark, a music note with a blade though it. I smiled lightly and cried. I had no family to celebrate with. I had nothing, so I got up and walked out. Taking one last look at my home I galloped off into the night, vowing that nopony should end up like my.

End flashback

Normal P.o.v

Midnight Harmony and her friends sat in silence for a moment before Maria stood. "Well Harmony that's too bad, but you know what. Harmony looked and asked what? Angel stood next to Maria and smiled "we know it's bad to lose your mom and dad but if that hadn't happened none of us would be here today." Maria nodded "without you I would still probably be getting picked on at the orphanage." Harmony smiled at her friends and stood up. "You know what you girls are right and to celebrate our friendship ,let's go down to Sugar Cube corner and get some treats" the 3 mares with on their way laughing and enjoying their friendship.

The End 3 3


End file.
